Chrismas presents, vampire style
by shadowanime1
Summary: It's Christmas at the Hellsing residents and things are about to get really interesting for one ancient vampire...his strawberry blond present all tightly wrapped within a red bow.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas presents…..vampire stile**

Hi, as promised my new story, which I first wanted to have it done by Christmas, is starting now. Sorry about the delay but I just didn't want it to _one_ simple chapter, but more.

So as always just sit back, relax and keep on reading. :)

the next chapter won't be up far a least another week and a half, maybe two as I still have two more exams to go, but the storyline in mostly planed so it will go smoother once I've finished with the exams.

Enjoy Christmas presents...vampire stile.

**Chapter 1**

"Why_ is this so important to you Police girl?"_

"Because_ it's the only memory I have of her."_

Another winter slowly descended on the city of fog just as it had each and every time this past, last month of the year. Submerged in snow it bore witness to the falling frozen flecks from the white heavens above. Cracking sounds could be heard with each step taken over the special white blanket as the happy inhabitant went about their business. It was the last day before the big night tonight. The lights were lit in various fashion and colors, all the stores were perfectly decorated as they displayed their most beautiful ornaments. Hour by hour the night took over, the streets became bare one after another till only the falling pearls remained. There was, however, one other exception.

Running over the snow was a slender figure covered in darkness, yet revealed for what she truly was by the light of the passing streetlamps she would run under. Tight thigh high black stockings and black boots covered a pair of slim pale legs as an opened long, black coat revealed a light blue uniform consisting of a shirt, short skirt and black belt. No gloves were over the two pair of hands but a long, crimson scarf was wrapped around her slender throat sheltering it from the cold weather. The figure's short, strawberry blond hair had long lost the fight with the falling flecks and was mostly covered by them as she kept on running along the narrow streets of the proud city. One arm was clenching her right side as crimson continued staining not only her pale skin but her shirt as well, her chest was moving with unneeded breaths and cold air kept escaping her parted lips.

She knew it had been a mistake, her master had warned her about the consequences but she simply didn't care any longer. As much as it hurt, it only hurt more to see all the happiness around her while she was doomed to a life of loneliness, death and darkness. There had been a promise made, long ago in weather similar to this over a cold lifeless stone grave. That promise, she wanted to honor. Her body finally having enough of the strain it was put through, gave way making her stumble and fall onto the wet, cold ground in the middle of an alley. A single streetlamp several meters away was the only source of illumination. Rolling on her healthy side, the girl clenched her side a little harder in order to help stop the bleeding. Panting she turned her head towards the sky, the thought of reaching out and calling for her master sounding so good right now but she dismissed it the very next second. She didn't want him there; him or any other. In pain and slowly covered by the white falling pearl from above, she just closed her eyes and was contempt to simply listen to the silence all around her. Should he come then fine, if not.…it really didn't make any difference any more.

It only took several moments though, for her crimson orbs to snap back open. She felt someone approaching. Two figures, obviously male, came closer and closer the light revealing their grinning faces. Her nose picked up the scent of alcohol all around them, disgust making its way up her fallen body. Turning her gaze back at the beautiful white snow spread over the concrete ground it was bad enough she had to smell them. Watching them was definitely out of the question.

The same night, however, had started in a whole different way on the other side of town within a great mansion. Two figures stared each other down. One wore a long crimson, leather coat going all the way down to his black boots; an all black suit underneath with matching red hat that covered his short, silky black hair, a red tie around his neck and a pair of orange glasses to hide his eyes. The other stood behind a beautiful black oak desk and wore a dark green suit as her long platinum blond hair covered both her back and the front of her shoulders. As she took another whiff of her cigar her gaze was intently focused on the creature before her.

"It's the third time this week alone." She said rights before letting the smoke escape her lungs.  
" Indeed." A deep, yet sensual voice replied back with very little interest.

"The mission failed as well."

"It did. Well, for the humans at least."  
" The girl is your problem not mine. I told you that the very night _you_ brought her here. I'm getting tired of this behavior of hers."

There was no answer back. Instead she just watched the man before her turn towards the window, his face emotionless until seconds later when a grin appeared.  
" Such a beautiful night. Do you not agree master?"  
" No. it's just as it was yesterday and probably will be tomorrow. Nothing special."  
" Is it?" His grin widened as deep laughter come from his chest for but a moment. "As I recall.…" he paused taking the orange glasses off revealing a pair of beautiful crimson eyes."….there was no virgin staining the snow with her blood yesterday. The pure has been forever tainted."

"The why are you still here _vampire_? Wasting blood."

"I'm not interested." answered the creature of the night." It will end as it usually does. It bores me."  
" And if I destroy her? Would that interest you?" Integra put out her cigar. "She failed. The tropes got hurt."

" She _drinks_."  
" She's useless. She froze, doesn't pay attention any more and keeps staring at blank points on the walls for hours. I don't need a challenged vampire around. You're enough. Did you do something to her?"  
" No." was the only reply.  
" Bring her back." The woman sighed. "I'll settle this myself if you're so _bored_."

" No."  
" No?"

"No." The vampire turned back thus facing her." She bores me. I'm tired of reading what is already so easily to see. She will come on her own or not at all."  
" But she _drinks_."  
" Indeed."

Taking a few seconds more his body began fading away." Good evening my master."

Smiling, Integra picked up the phone.

" Walter."  
" _Yes Sir Integra?" _Answered the male voice_._  
" It's Victoria."

Phasing down into the cold, silent depths of the houses bowels, in a room hardly illuminated by only a few small candles, the vampire made his way to a throne like chair in the back. A small table rested next to it with a bottle and a glass near it. The room's door was permanently stained in blood in the shape of a pentagram. Though the blood was ancient, the magic it held within was just as strong as it was the very day it was first placed there. In the darkest corner lied a massive black coffin, its size alone testimony to the creature residing within it each day. On its lid an inscription: _The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame._

As he took a seat and brought the glass to his lips, the lather started filling itself with blood.

/ A book I do not want, yet one I need. /

Savoring the sin that was the rich crimson flowing down his throat Alucard let his mind wander. An hour passed, then two. When almost three had passed he felt a tingle in the back of his mind. His eyes flashed in rage and he smashed the glass within his hand. Crimson stained his white gloves, the symbols on the back glowing brightly. Black shadows surrounded him from every corner and with that the vampire disappeared into the night much like his fledgling had done hours ago.

Back in the alley, what seamed to be a helpless girl lying on the cold snow awaiting the dreadful actions of the two men wasn't the actual situation. Sure she could have flied or simply kill them were they stood, but the truth was she didn't care. She'd lost blood, was tired and her body sore. All she wanted to do was try to heal the long deep gash on her right side to stop the bleeding. She was getting there, but the process was slow. The two men didn't interest her one bit. The end, should it come, would come either one way or the other.

"Such a….a prrr...…pretty thing.…" One of the two barely managed to say due to his drunken state as he kneeled down right next to her. The other one was only a few meters away and just managing to stay on his own two feet." Christmas….chr…must have…..have come early…."

Reaching out to touch her legs, his fingers had barely gotten over the hem of her short skirt when pain gripped him and blood splattered all over the snow around him. The horror filled scream came next, as did the growling sound of a most vicious creature. Out of the darkest corner of the alley flashed a set of eight red eyes, all burning with rage. A large black muzzle came next closely followed by a slender, yet powerful leg and intimidating body. A giant dog, more wolf and wild than man's gentle best friend. His mouth wide open revealing very sharp and dangerous teeth and a long, crimson dripping tongue sticking out from the left side. A severed limb, from the elbow down, lay in front of its front right foot. And the voice, sentencing them to death…

"Never_ touch…_.._"__  
_Two more screams were herd filling the night before it all went silent. It was over in the blink of an eye, but for the keen sight of the fallen vampire, it was all too clear. The wolf lashed out at the man beside her taking just one bite. One that would end his pathetic life as his mouth bit down on his torso completely severing it off from the rest of his body. His teeth went straight through both bone and skin alike, slicing everything except the heart in half. The body fell, blood rained down like crimson rain over the pure, white snow and the second man. Paralyzed with fear he fell down and quickly lost all control of his body's functions. The horrific image only worsened at the sight of his friend's still beating heart between the massive jaws of the beast. A growl. The teeth descended silencing the organ forever. The man screamed. Fear and adrenalin pumped through him urging his body to move, to run and save his life. Still, there was little hope left. Black shadows with hundreds of red eyes surrounded the victim, keeping it in place till the master was ready to carry out the death sentence. And he did. It was over even before it even began. The shadows came crushing down on the man. All that left of him was a pool of blood and his broken whine bottle. Task completed, the hound didn't bother with the blood all around him. Filth wasn't food no matter the need and lust for it. He had standards and he would stick to them.

Turning back towards the partially snow covered girl; he left large paw prints in both the white substance as well as the newly crimson one. Shaking his head as if to get rid of the blood that had stained its black fur, he laid down beside her. His head on its front paws and eyes becoming a bit softer after seeing her gentle crimson ones. Yet they remained just as focused. Silence fell again in the darkened alley, the scent of fresh spilled blood surrounding them like a blanket. No words were spoken for several minutes till a small pale and frozen hand began making its way through the thick, midnight black fur of the beast.

/ Why are you here? / She asked reaching out for its mind. / I didn't call. /

/ You always do in the end Police girl. /

/ Not this time. /

/ No. / His deep laughter could be herd despite his current form. / You could say it peeked my interest. /

Sighing Seras pulled her hand back, in a way regretting the lost of the smooth touch.

/ You will be punished. /

"I know." The lack of interest or rather fear did it again. It had been 4 years since he changed her. Turning her form a life in light to perpetual darkness, yet never had she had this sort of mentality. It was new, intriguing to say the least. Never before had she not cared about being punished. It was always feared, remembered and avoided as much as possible. But now? Still looking in her master's eyes she then turned her gaze back toward the heavens above.

"She's looking for me."

/ She's destroying you. / was the answer received.  
" I see."

Rising up the wolf moved his front left leg over her chest thus planting it on the ground on the other side of her. His cold nose now inches away from hers, his warm breath caressing her slightly parted lips and pale cheeks.

/ You do not care Police girl. Why? /  
" Why do you?" She asked whispering." You always said I'm not human anymore. I should stop acting like one."

/ And you listen now? While dying? /

"I'm already dead master. So why not finally listen and not care. It's no di…"  
"Stupid girl!" The vampire screamed half of his body taking back the human form, eyes filled with rage. The paw, now a hand, left the snow and pressed hard against the fledglings injured side. Pain gripped her making her scream as a sound similar to crepitations, breaking could be herd as he moved it over the already damaged flesh. Her right hand quickly moved it to stop him by grabbing his wrist. It only made him push more. Hair long it flowed over his back and around her torso.  
" I do not care if you care or not anymore but I will not let this sort of stupidity go unpunished. You may do as you please always, be happy or sad it's your choice. However, I will never allow a vampire who's finally become a vampire to get killed over the stupidity of not caring, when caring alone is what lets you survive!"

Forcefully pulling at her crimson scarf around her neck and ripping of the upper part of her uniform so her right clavicle and shoulder were bare, he quickly bit down on the tender flesh. She had no time to react. The white fangs sank deep into her already marked flesh that bore the sing of her transformation four years ago. And although it wasn't the first time he fed from her it was never as bad as it was right now. Never did it hurt this much. The added pressure on her torso, just under her chest, made it worse and eventually caused her to scream out in pain.

"Ahhh!"

/ Do you think I would let you go so easily? Have her destroy you when you've finally become as I wanted you to be? /

Biting even harder, fangs going deeper, they made short work of her jugular and flesh around it. Her screams pierced the silence. The pain was immense. Her legs started trashing against the show underneath, her back arching under him in order to alleviate some of the pain. Even so, she would not say it. Never again, just bare it till he considered she had enough.  
" Why?" Releasing her battered neck his deep voice whispered next to her ear." Why do you not beg me to stop like a good little _slave_? Like you used to do." As he liked the blood from her bleeding wound he didn't allow it to be healed. Instead a big bruise appeared making it hurt each time she would move her head from now on. Or at least until he decided to heal her himself.

"It's not my place to question my master. No more. I don't need you mercy or your pity."

"Really?"

Increasing the pressure of his hand once more he raised his head just enough to meet her eyes. Like a mad man he watched as another rib gave way, her lips parted with an unshed scream and her face become paler. She sighed, holding it back as best as she could, biting her lower lip in the process and making it bleed. Her crimson eyes were full of evident pain yet strong enough to withstand the upcoming storm. The elder vampire grinned and broke out in a fit of laughter. Not once did his eyes leave hers.

"Such a bag of contradictions Police girl. And here I was ready to give up on you."

Breath caressing her face he leaned down to lick the small dribble of blood from her lip. Both the sudden, gentle and very intimate gesture caused her to sigh yet again. Though this time it wasn't from pain. Seconds later she watched her master pull back and resume both his former shape and position next to her. As his hand left her torso though, he took a lot of the pain with it. Had she needed to breathe in order to live, she now would have been once again able to. The ribs were broken, but no longer within her lung.  
/ Never have I or will I show you pity or mercy. / He spoke into her mind. / Not even while you were dying by my hand. The truth Police girl is that you were a simple pawn in my way that night, one that needed to be got rid off. I never intended to make or care for you but you captured my interest in the end. I would have left you there to die had you hesitated a few seconds more. /

"Nice to know."

Seras whispered smiling as she moved her hand from her injured side. Looking at it she watched as the crimson liquid slowly ran down her fingers. Extending her tongue she lapped it up not leaving a single trace. Why waste it?

/ Why indeed? / Alucard chuckled. /I wonder what other surprises have you in stored for me this night. /

Laughing back she replied.  
" I'm not your Christmas present master. Don't expect much."

/ How about a little? /

"Maybe." Seras smiled, their eyes meeting and silence falling around them. He always did enjoy making her smile and seeing her laugh. It brought him peace.

/ Time to go Police girl. / He told her several moments later as shadow tendrils emerged from his black fur wrapping themselves around her body to help her up. After all, the night was still young. There was much to see. Discover.

To be continued...

That's it for now. Should you remember me saying there will be a cemetery scene somewhere in this story, then good cause it's coming up in the next chapter? And I've made sure to make it as interesting as possible.

Bye, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm finally done with my exams, **finally** being the most important word of that whole sentence. This will be chapter two of the story, I'm going to make a bit longer but it won't be as long as the previous story. It's all planed out so all have left to do is basically write it down. So, enjoy it for now, the next chapter may take a little bit but I'll try to be as fast as possible.

**Chapter 2**

_/ Time to go Police girl. / He told her several moments later as shadow tendrils emerged from his black fur wrapping themselves around her body to help her up. After all, the night was still so young._ _There was much to see. Discover._

"On?"

/ Well I can't leave you here, now can I? You did get _interesting_. Let all that sweet virgin blood go to waist? /  
" Shut up master." The young draculina said annoyed as she got on his back, her hands gripping at the black silk above his strong shoulders and her legs wrapping themselves tightly around his lean waist. Unlike his human form, this one was much warmer for some reason. Her movements made the vampire's frame tense and watch her from the corners of his eight red eyes. They were fixed on that damn short skirt of hers that rose up a bit revealing even more pale skin that it usually did. The patch of flesh not covered by her skirt of stockings came in very intimate contact with his body, thus increasing the desire to feel it more _intimately_. Such a sweet fantasy.  
_Yes._  
_How long?_  
_How long will you wait?_

_Yes._  
_When?_

_When?_

Alucard's own voice within his mind was joined by other. The lost ones. The souls within he'd captured over the years wandering the earth.

Settling into position, the movement caused her pain. Her ribs moving dangerously close to puncturing her lung again. Sighing she lowered herself back down pressing her chest against the spot between his shoulders and repositioning her arms so they laid next to her upper body. Her fingers pulled at his soft fur, her right cheek also resting on it. The scarf was also back in place covering the bruise he'd caused.

"Ahhh….." She sighed more out of surprise than pain as he got up. His ears lost no time in turning into the direction of the sweet angelic sound that was her voice. O how he'd pictured this before. Many times over and over again ever since she started drinking her blood like a good draculina two years ago. Her body spread out before him like a present waiting to be unwrapped. Arching, moaning and pressing into his as the contact scorched her skin making her scream his name out to the stars again and again and again. He tensed even more. When indeed?  
"Master?"  
/ Comfy? / He chuckled.

She smiled. He's hopeless.

Moving slowly over the snow, her legs were at lest a meter off the ground. He enjoyed the contact between their bodies as did she. His strong muscles moved with each step he took leaving several huge paw prints in both the bloody and the pure snow.

"I don't want to go home."

/ Who said I was taking you there? /

A phone ringing broke the silence of the large office.

"Speak." Sir Integra's firm voice ordered.

"No sign of the girl Sir Integra. Just a bloody mess in an alley near the park. There are pieces everywhere but the snow covered most of them by the time we got there." A male voice replied.  
" What of Alucard Ferguson?"  
" Nothing yet. Although, there were strange paw prints imbedded in the blood. Big prints."  
" I see. Keep searching then. Let me know the moment you find them."  
" Understood."

Hanging up, she reached for a nearby cigar and lit it. The last thing keeping her nerves still intact. Afterward she addressed the man next to her.

"Still think we can leave them Walter? Alone? A killing spree is the last thing I need before meting the Queen."

"She doesn't have to know if she doesn't know. They, who ever they were, weren't innocent after all."

"Innocent?" Integra laughed. "How'd you figure that?"  
" He's changed especially around her. He's become possessive, obsessive. Just like all those years ago only difference being it's over a girl this time and not killing Nazis." The old retainer chuckled for a moment." They most likely tried to touch her. You do recall what happened last time one of the soldiers tried."

" So what do we do?"  
" Nothing."  
" Nothing?"  
" I'm sure it will turn out in the end. It always does."  
" Really?"

"I do know him the longest. He might say it or threaten to, but he'll never actually hurt her. I've seen enough to know. "  
" Fine." She said taking a deep whiff of her cigar to calm herself." But it's your head if he doesn't."

Meanwhile, in the dead of the night, a huge wolf caring a small girl on its back made his way through the mass of engraved stones.

"Why are we here?"

/ Isn't _this_ where you wanted to be? /  
" That was before you_ helped yourself _to my blood master."  
/ But it was such an excellent meal Police girl. Strong and still pure. The stronger the better. Besides, we're _here_ now. Where to? /

"Past the broken angel near the mausoleum in the far left corner. 7th row from the big pine tree. And you're not coming."

/ we'll see little one. /

Ten minutes later and after wandering some more, the two reached their destination. The 7th row.

/ Sure you don'_t want_ me Police girl? / He asked while lowering himself down and onto the white blanket below so she could get off. Such a shame it would be, he thought but decided to keep him to himself. For now at least. Having someone else walk you all the way really helped as her body managed to heal some more. Her movements cause less pain this time then when she first got on.

"Just stay here, please." Seras asked softly before petting his head and walking straight passed him. After reaching the far end, she kneeled down and whipped off the snow covering the tombstone. Two names appeared._ Sarah and Jonathan Victoria._

/ My name should have been there to. /  
"Hey mom, dad. Merry Christmas." She smiled sweetly as a memory of them flashed through her mind. She had so few. The small gesture, however, caught the wolf's attention even from that distance causing his head to raise and turn slightly to the left. She always seamed so beautiful, so peaceful doing that. The falling flecks around her, loosing themselves within her short strawberry golden locks, the crimson scarf surrounding her slender tempting throat. The breath escaping from between her rosy lips as she spoke. No creature doomed throughout eternity had looked more angelic and pure than she did that moment. Though her smile faded afterward, sadness filling her proud eyes, she still looked just as desirable. Her body started to shake as the cold began getting to her. She may be a vampire but she was injured now and had lost a good amount of blood. She pulled the coat tighter around her buttoning it up. Watching her always brought him a sort of peace of mind. It calmed his soul whenever he was restless. He would watch her sleep, drink her meals and even interact with that blasted mercenary just because it made her happy. The more she adapted, accepted the blood, the more her body language changed. The more she changed and the more pleasure she received. Softly moaning after finishing her meal while wishing it was more and licking her sinful lips in a slow, torturous way. The more he wanted her. He could always have her blood, yes. But to have _her_ was a whole different thing. The temptation growing each time, making his eyes burn in denied pleasure; making the voices within him argue whether or not to just simply take her. Have **her **and have _her_ punished in the most sinful of ways for what she was putting him through. Just rip everything of, feel the softness of her skin and have it warmed by his touch.

Giving her a few more moments to herself, he eventually got up and walked up to her. The sound of cracking snow under the pressure of his weight alerted the young draculina and made her turn her head in his direction. Slowly, he got closer and closer. All eight crimson orbs staring right at her, mouth partially opened revealing his dangerous fangs and letting his warm breath escape. His size alone was enough to have anyone run screaming for their lives as far and as fast as possible. Yet it only fascinated her more. He walked so elegantly so confident and proud. The black fur covering his body shone in contrast to the purity around him, the muscles underneath shifting and moving. She should be scared of the deadly creature before her, but there was only admiration. So old and powerful. So beautiful it hurt to know she could never be enough to own such perfection. Her eyes softened and slightly darkened in lust as the mere feel of his power reached her long before he did. Her rosy lips parted, a sigh and a deep unneeded breath followed. Her head tilted a few mm. She began wanting him ever since she got over the fear, the disgust of drinking blood. Her body craved him. His touch, his power and the complete dominance over her very soul. There were times she'd wake during the day, screaming, yearning for his presence. For him to take away the pain, to allow her the pleasure, the lust she so longed for. To pleasure her, punish her, beat or even torture her as long as it meant he was hers to do so. Just have and do all he wished to her.

And as she watched the most beautiful sin on earth come to her, another memory popped inside her mind. A forgotten one. His movements became familiar as he walked through the falling snow, the darkness surrounding him. This scene had played before. Long ago when she was small. When she was all alone, orphaned and abandoned. When she had wanted to die.

Finally reaching her, Alucard sensed the change within her and lowered his head. His forehead at an even level with hers. Smiling as she did only when he was near, Seras moved her hands around it leaning in against the soft black fur and stoking the underside of his jaw.

"We've met before. I remember you." Pausing a moment she continued. "Is this why _you_ brought me here?"  
/ You didn't run, or scream. Just watched. /

"I wanted it to stop."

/ There was blood on your hands. As I said…. / He chuckled. /…._interesting_./

"I wanted to die."

/ You didn't. /

It was silent again. The only sound was the one coming from the passing wind as it ran through the trees.

/ Strange that you would run so easily from your problems but not from me. In the dead of the night, all alone, with a monster on your tail. /

"The truth…." She replied grinning much like he had all those times before. Her tone sounding different."…..I was already left to die long before you killed me. I've seen worse monsters than you."

/ Should I be _insulted_ Police girl? / Alucard laughed. / And here I though I showed you enough. /

"I can't remember them. I try but all have is bits and pieces. Even their voices are gone."

/We're vampires _Seras_. All we _really_ have in the end are memories. /

Pushing his head against hers he made her gaze up into his fiery eyes. The fact he'd called her name bringing a little bit of piece to her troubled soul.  
" Why do we have to be in the middle of a cemetery for you to call my name?"

/ It's fitting Police girl. / He pulled back enjoying the feel of her fingers as they glided over his fur. He was stopped, however, before being completely free as her grip tightened as her forehead now rested upon his cold nose. Her trembling had increased during their conversation. It confused him that she still didn't let go. Even more so that she was warm, burning. Vampires didn't get sick or a fever. Her emotions were causing it. Why?  
"Do you remember them? How they were?"

/ No. /

"You have to." She whispered." At least something…..there has to be….something…"  
It wasn't really the need to know that made her ask, but the need to know that if she somehow survived as long as he did, she would have some reminiscence of her past. Of whom she was.

/ I don't dwell on the past it's not worth it. / This time he pulled back all the way. Seras' arms fell loosely around her frame, her gaze cast down to the ground.

/ There will always be pain, regret and sorrow Police girl. It is our way and curse for living eternally. And you need to accept that little one if you're going to continue walking the path you've chosen. /

"But I don't want to forget. They'll just die again if I do. And when I do too, there won't be anyone else to remember them. Or me, I don't have anyone else."  
/ Foolish girl. / Alucard scolded her much like a father would a child. It annoyed him that she still didn't see what was right in front of her. / Those fools you save getting hurt will remember you. Though most hate and despise you for what you are they owe it to you to remember. You are Hellsing's and Hellsing will remember. /

"Will you remember?"

Raising her head, her beautiful eyes held such emotion they could melt even the hardened of hearts. Her blood was being spilled again, though this time by her own doing. It fell and tainted the white snow. Remember? In all his long life, there was only one he had ever demeaned worthy enough to be remembered. Her eyes, her words, he would always remember. And yet, watching her confused him. So weak yet glowing with strength. Why now when she had been alright only moments before? The answer, yes, the answer made sense. In the end they didn't matter. They didn't matter because neither did she to them. She'd never been wanted in the first place only tolerated as she was _his_ fledgling. That one extra pawn in a game of chess that had all the pieces it need in order to be played. The voices….the voices….

_She's weak.__  
__She's in pain._

_She'd__ bleeding. Wasting blood. Virgin blood. Will you remember?_

_She's__ not worth it._

_She__ is. Remember her._  
_She's just another fledgling. Nothing else._  
_She's different. She's always with you._

_She's__ weak._

_She's__ loyal. Do something._  
_No!_  
_Yes!_

_She's strong. She'll get stronger.__  
__She's beautiful. She's pure._

_Yes__._

_Do__ something._

_She's in pain.__  
__She's yours. Always._  
_Always._

_Don't__ let her cry._

_Don't__…._  
_Don't….do…..do….make her happy._  
_Smile._  
_Yes make her smile. Yes._

_Ours._

_Make her….yes…_

_Make__ her yours._

**_Yours_**_…._

Closing all four pairs of eyes as he pondered their words, her words. He then leaned back in, his long tongue daring out and whipping the sweet crimson nectar that was her very blood from her left cheek in one swift lick.

/ I could not forget you even if I wanted to little one. Do not cry for your lost life it has not yet ended. I'm not giving you up so easily, _remember_ that. / Licking her other cheek as well he watched her wipe those puffy, swollen eyes with the back of her black sleeve. Her smile was more perfect and sincere that ever.  
" Yes master." Her angelic voice reclaiming its soothing tone, pleasing those lost souls in the depths of his mind.

/ I swear Police girl. One of these days those emotions of yours will get the better of me. / Shaking his head and closing his eyes, he took a step and lay down next to her so she could get on. Still, the prize was worth playing the game.  
/ Time to go. /

Nodding Seras obeyed her master's command and climbed on his back as she had done before. The warmth covered her like a blanket immediately. After getting up, Alucard made a portal appear before them.

"Master?"

/ Yes little one? /

"Merry Christmas." She said right before they stepped into the black void. It made the ancient vampire chuckle in pleasure. It had truly been to long since anyone had told him that. And so, just for the sake of making her happy, he replied back.

"Merry Christmas Police girl."

To be continued...

That's it for now. I tried presenting Alucard's conflicting thoughts regarding his little police girl as best as I could and I'll be using this little technique in the chapters to come. I find the whole idea of so many minds together as one really interesting, and all of course debating one very interesting subject. Till next time.

_"So edgy tonight Police girl? Enjoy your sleep?" Materializing from the shadows he appeared right before wearing his usual attire all except for the red hat and grange glasses.__  
__" Why did you…." Gazing up into his beautiful, mesmerizing eyes, she stopped midway. It was different. Everything. He no longer looked the same to her. The power, the sheer raw power he was emanating, the ancient beauty froze her. She sighed. He looked so….it was…She understood." You….."_

_"Yes." He purred voice sounding like pure velvet over her skin while he grinned like mad at the sight before him." You're free."_

Bye, bye

P.s I want some review before posting my next chapter, so remember to leave one :):)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three is up, and though a little shorter than the first two, still just as interesting. Time to find out what happens next and more importantly when will the ancient vampire get his lovely present.

**Chapter 3**

Two nights later, back in the bowels of the Hellsing estate, two figures slept peacefully within the confinement of a big black coffin. There was a girl with short strawberry blond hair wearing what appeared to be a shirt, two sizes to big. A warm blanket covered her from waist down; that and the second inhabitant of the coffin. Surprisingly, the same black wolf but a bit smaller this time. It rested next to her right side, though its head rested over her ample chest and left shoulder. Awake ever since the sun had gone down, he simply kept watch over her, enjoying her sleeping state and soft curves pressed against him. She would not be the same after waking up. A servant and fledgling no more but a true child of the night. A true vampire in her own right. At least an hour and a half later she finally began to stir from her dead like sleep, eyelids moving as a sign of her greeting the new night.

/ Wacky, wacky Police girl. Your dinner's ready. / He couldn't help laugh at those words. Even more so when he watched her frown and push his head off of her with her right hand. She then rolled to the side, snuggling more into soft fur as a child would do its favorite toy.

"Shut up master…." She half whispered, half moaned burrowing her face in her pillow. It was so comfortable there, so warm and pleasant that she didn't want to wake. Her master's scent surrounded her making her feel safe, though she couldn't quite understand why it was so strong. She was in her room, wasn't she?

Laughing at the childish antics of his vampire child, he began nuzzling her neck playfully. It was bound to work, and it did. Opening her eyes and turning her head as to push off whatever it was that bothered her; she only ended up getting licked on the face. She stared in the 'puppy' eyes of her master. She screamed then quickly moved to the side hitting the wooden side of the coffin. Her new powers, however, weren't something she expected. Thus, she fazed right through it landing on the cold floor with a thud. Deep mocking laughter followed shortly after.  
" So edgy tonight Police girl? Enjoy your sleep?" Materializing from the shadows he appeared right before wearing his usual attire all except for the red hat and grange glasses.  
" Why did yo…." Gazing up into his beautiful, mesmerizing eyes, she stopped midway. It was different. Everything. He no longer looked the same to her. The power, the sheer raw power he was emanating, the ancient beauty froze her. She sighed. He looked so….it was…She understood." You….."

"Yes." He purred voice sounding like pure velvet over her skin while he grinned like mad at the sight before him." You're free."

Her crimson eyes now a shade darken then in her fledgling state, went wide.

" Why?"  
" It was time. You're healed, strong….and _ready_."  
" Ready?" His words made little sense until she noticed his own eyes wandering carefree over her sprawled out frame. It only took a second more for her to realize she wasn't even in her room, or her clothes for that matter. Just a white cotton shirt. A mans shirt far to big for her that barely reached mid thigh and had the first two buttons opened making the fabric fall from her right shoulder, thus exposing it and her tempting neck to him. Underneath…..to her surprise and horror, nothing but her black cotton briefs. Oh no…..not good.

Yet her realization only made him grin more. He was going to have fun.

Unfreezing, Seras quickly stood up moving her hands to the front of her shirt pulling it down as far as it would go and pull her legs closer together. Little did that do. Well, it did make the elder start laughing.

"It's hardly worth it since I was the one to change and heal you my dear. There's little point in handing you over to the human doctors. More importantly…." Kneeling down at her level and cupping her left cheek with his right gloved hand; he raised her head so she could meet his gaze." Why give them the opportunity to see you? That sweet pleasure is all _mine_. Who knew you wore such _enticing_ lingerie?" Her cheeks reddened more. She never intended for anyone to actually see her in them. Their faces were so close now she could feel his hot breath caressing her parted lips. "So hard to believe you were still untouched when I killed. Yet it would have been such a shame if you weren't."

Caught up in the alluring tone of his deep voice, she failed to register him leaning in bit by bit until her back was once again resting against the cold surface of the stone floor. His hand began descending down her body, from her throat, over her ample chest, down her stomach and stopping on her thigh right at the very edge of the white shirt covering her. All the while his lips hovered over hers touching them gently, but never fully kissing her. It was pure torture. And he enjoyed every second of it.

His eyes never left her, not blinking once as not to miss the sweet display of pleasure written all over her face. Increasing the pressure oh her exposed leg he raised just a little more than it already was. Then his hand slowly started its way back up, this time going under the fabric. She was showing no resistance. Giving up easily to her _former_ master though her crimson orbs never looked as strong and focused. Whimpering and releasing a small moan her lips parted enough to reveal her sharp little fangs. Finally closing the remaining distance between them Alucard gave her what he knew she longed for all along and enjoyed the quick response he got as her eyelids closed and she kissed back. Sure she'd kissed a boy before this, but kissing a vampire was like being high. Kissing her master was pure ecstasy. It woke everything up. Every nerve and cell within her very being. Every part of her demanding his presents.

/ Master…. / her mind begged.  
" I am no longer your master draculina." Alucard broke the kiss and pulled back but was stopped midway by the slender arms wrapping themselves around his neck.  
" I want you to be. Always…." She replied fangs extending with the rising need form him. For blood. His blood. She pulled him back in; didn't even bother to push away the hand sprawled out just under her chest and dangerously close to it. Passion grew, blood was spilled, her grip like steal around him, fingers moving through the mass of black silk that was his hair and massaging his scalp in the process.

/ Do it….take what you desire little one…. / His voice urged her on. She was more than happy to obey. Moaning and arching her smaller body under his larger one to get as close as possible, she was almost ready. Someone, however, had other plans in mind. The master was calling.

{Alucard.}  
/ Perfect! / The call had been made and Alucard knew all to well she didn't like to kept waiting. Still, the virgin in his arms had to come first. She wasn't letting go either. Oh the sweet irony of being caught up between two raging beauties that both wanted him. /Coming master. /

"I must go." He broke the kiss once more. Her actions on the other hand surprised him. He was expecting a fit of anger, or even a punch in the nose or slap on the face. Not this. Not….

"No." Her tongue liking at the pure blood, he had helped himself to, from the corner of his mouth." Master….."

Dam she was good. The mere way in which she said that one simple phrase could bring any man down to his knees begging for her."….don't leave me…."

Leaving her stomach, Alucard's right hand grabbed her left underarm and thus brought her hand to his mouth. He kissed her palm once then bit down on her wrist drawing more of her delicious, untainted blood drugging her with the pleasure induced by his lips moving and sucking over the damaged flesh. Oh the sweet satisfaction.

{Now Alucard!}

/ One moment my master. /

Yet it all ended in less than a minute.

"We'll continue this later my _insatiable_ _draculina_." He couldn't help grin a Cheshire cat grin at the thought, showing her the blood stained sharp teeth." Should you reconsider being _my delayed _Christmas present wear something _nice_. Till then Police girl."

With that he disappeared into the night leaving her alone on the cold stone floor of his chambers while her body burned to death with the need for his own. Hell no.

/ By the way, this is not what _**satisfied **_is. /

/ We'll see _master_. / She grinned as well.

Back in the knight's office.  
" Why must you do this right before I meet the queen? It's your neck that's on the line after all not mine."

"She won't mind. Besides…" He couldn't help laugh."…it is Christmas. Time of forgiveness and all that."  
" It was. You're two days late." Integra said while taking a cigar out of the desk drawer and lighting it. Every year the same damn thing since that girl arrived.  
" Not every year. Last time it was quite."  
" Because you two weren't here. God damn freaks couldn't bother Scotland like last year. Such a shame."  
" Though I enjoy your sarcasm master, why summon me? I was _busy_ after all."

"I bet you were. Why else would I call? It makes it all the more fun. Now get this through that thick skull of yours, I will not tolerate any misbehavior while Walter and I are gone. Is that clear? Form you or those mercenary friends belonging to your pet. Nothing gets shamed or damaged in any way and there will definitely be no frolicking with that girl. She may be your fledgling or toy or whatever it is you consider her to be, but I highly doubt she has the makings of a whore. She has at least that much pride. I have absolutely no desire of being caught up in this little love affair of yours or be there to pick up the pieces when it's done."

"She is not cheap master. Most desirable yes, but never cheap."  
" Then don't mess around. At least attempt to be nice and treat her right." She let out a deep breath exhaling the smoke. Alucard didn't reply just stared at the women behind the desk quietly as she continued to smoke. Several minutes later the Hellsing family's retainer stepped into the room.  
" The car is ready Sir Integra."

"Good." After putting out the rest of her cigar in the crystal ashtray, she got up and walked past the ancient creature of the night.

"And one more thing vampire. Don't you **dare** trash my home!" She made sure to emphasize that last sentence before closing the door behind her. The ancient grin reappeared. Bigger than ever.

"Not worries master I won't.…not too much..."

To be continued...

The whole _wacky, wacky your diners ready_ thing, it was a similar line in a movie with Mr. Been I saw a few years ago (though I think it was breakfast and not diner). Anyway it always made me laugh so I hope it brought a smile on your lips as well. Chapter will take a bit, and I'd to get at least 10 reviews if possible before I post it. I don't think it's too much, :)

p.s. I'm bringing our favorite French man in the story next time, just to make it more interesting. Till then, a quick preview:

_"Jealous? Tze battle is over vampire." Pip said calmly._

_"Is it?" Their eyes locked on each other._

_" Tze kiss was mine but tze mignonette…..tze choice is already made vampire. Tzat choice I will respect."_

_Bye, bye and remember, 10rws._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sorry for the delay but I've been caught up in school work lately and hadn't had the time to work on my story. I don't know when my next one will be posted but I'll try my best. :)

Meanwhile, returning back into the dungeons below, the newly freed draculina had returned to her room preparing something _nice_ for her beloved master. If he was going to toy with her fine, she would do the same with him. Revenge was always sweeter when served hot from the oven. Two could that game and she had every intention of wining. The especially chosen outfit for the night consisted of a pair of very short red shorts, shorter even than her usual skirt from the light blue uniform, with white fluff on the edges to give it that special Christmas look. The top was a red jacket with long sleeves, also with the white fluff along its edges. It ended just under her chest only emphasizing it more and had just one large, white button to keep it closed. There was cute Santa hat on top of her head, white gloves on her hands, tight red thigh high covering her long, slender legs and a pair of red, high healed sandals to finish it of. Her spiky hair was tied in two small ponytails with red ribbons and there was a white chain around her left ankle. Underneath, as she well knew it would interest him greatly, she wore lingerie consisting of a pair of red panties with black edges. The upper half wasn't actually a bra, but a series of red ribbons acting like one; three to be exact over her chest both hiding and showing the exact amount of flesh. Amongst from these there were two more falling over her back and sides. Everything was held in place by a bow right over her chest. If that came undone, then everything else would follow quickly. To keep it all well hidden till the precise moment, though, she made sure to conceal it under the red jacket. The whole outfit revealed a whole lot of pale skin between her short shorts and the jacket above. She was, as one would say, dressed to kill. A perfect present just waiting to be unwrapped. But first, there was the game that needed to be played. Taking care of the finishing touches, she phased from the room and went in search of prey. Yet it wasn't the one she craved for. Not yet.

As all other members of the Hellsing organization had plans, so did the small group of hired mercenaries. Finally having time to celebrate, they did not let it go to waist. Instead partied for three days straight. The theme alone said it all: _Party like hell_!  
"God damn it Pip stop hogging all the bear!" One of the mercenaries screamed at his captain taking the can from his hand.  
" Shut tze….hell up!" The Frenchman screamed back, his accent well distinguished from all other voices within the room." Tz party just started….I am going…to enjoy tzis."

The alcohol had already gone to his head but there was always room for more. Especially in their line of work. He grabbed the other guy, Allen his lieutenant, by the collar of his gray shirt." You have a problem with tzat?"  
" You bet I do!" Allen threw the can away making the remainder of its contents spill on the wooden floor.

"Tzen bring it!"

They kept on screaming at each other for a while, but none actually did what he threatened to do. It was more of a game than anything. And everybody knew that. It was also the reason why none bothered to break them up. Why spoil the fun? The music was loud, there were cans all over the place, food scattered not only on the table it once resided one but the floor as well. And now a show as well.

"Hey captain." One of the men called out finally getting the two to stop. Even if it was for a little while." How about getting that girl of yours to join? Or are you scared of that _master_ of hers?" he broke out laughing.  
" A yes….tze mignonette…" Pip released his lieutenant and picked up another can from the floor." I did azk but…." He rubbed his left cheek. "Maybe I should have not asked her to pop out of tze cake." Dam it had hurt. For such a small girl she packed quite a punch. "Still, a girl like that…."  
"Like what?" The soft, angelic voice asked making all the men stop laughing at their captain and turn towards the table. The _mignonette_ was leaning against it with her hand behind her back; legs crossed one in front of the other, grinning seductively as the red lipstick brought out her pearl white fangs. Pip dropped the can he was currently holding. God damn. Santa had been late, but he sure knew how to make up for it. Leaving her place, Seras walked up to him. All eyes were one her. As she stopped right in front of the mercenary she took his hat from his head and placed it over hers.  
" Hope I'm not too late to _pop up_?"  
" Not at all mignonette." Pip replied" Change your mind about the cake? He could always get another."

"You wish Pip." She smiled at him. Though he was human, though he kept hitting on her, he was in truth a really good friend. One she more than happy to have known. The vampire didn't matter. Just her. And the whole mignonette thing? Well, it was like Police girl. It grew on her over the years.

"I do and continue to do so. Care for a drink? Beer, whine, blood perhaps?"

Her reply was a wide grin and her fangs. It startled the others, but not the captain who only laughed. They were new and most afraid of the creature before them regardless of how enchanted they were with her beauty. Flirting with the dangerous girl was always most entertaining.

" You are offering?"  
" Need only azk mignonette."  
" Maybe next time." Tilting her head to the side she returned his hat but not before placing it over his face playfully.

"I was actually hopping for a small favor. If that's alright?"

"Of course. Azk away." Pip said while adjusting his hat back in its rightful place. Her closeness, however, surprised him. Her right cheek was pressed against his left as she began whispering into his ear. His one good eye went wide. Damn. He really hated that vampire.  
" Please Pip." She purred sensually. It was like a fantasy coming true. And now he hated _him_ even more.  
" Very well mignonette." He sighed." But I want tze favor back." He took her hand in his and pointed with the other to the ceiling above. Mistletoe hung from it. He had planed just in case.  
" Didn't know you were interested in men lately." Seras said laughing turning her head briefly towards the guys.

"No, no. But tze cake you refused came with a szurprize…..or two..."  
"Deal then?" She kissed his cheek.

"You're breaking my heart mignonette. I am French and tze French live off love. Tze kiss should be a _kiss_."

Pondering his words for a moment while keeping her eyes locked on his, she quickly came to a decision.

"Deal." With that she closed the distance and offered her friend her kiss he always wanted. No passion or flames. Just a simple kiss, yet just as meaningful. Pulling back she smiled and so did he.  
" Deal mignonette. I will take care of it."

Turning back she walked past a few soldiers before disappearing from the room. Just before that, she said." 554310768116. Enjoy."

She was gone.

"Idiot!" Allen came up behind his friend smacking him hard on the head." Offer your blood next time not ours."  
" It was a joke." He got hit again.  
" So, what did the girl want? A favor?"  
" Tze other vampire. I must szee him for a bit."  
" You agreed?"

Pip smiled." Tze mignonette….tze girl like that is worth it."

"Idiot." Was all he got back. That and another hit on the head. Third time was the charm. But the lieutenant knew it was hard giving that up. Sighing he simply put one hand around Pip's neck.

"The night's sill young. Beer?"

"No. Tze cellar." He grinned silently thanking the mignonette for the little bit of information.

Stalking down the silent corridors, was the tall, dark vampire as he slowly made his search for his little pet. No luck so far, but you never know what you might stumble across. Now where could she have gone to? And there, at the end of the corridor, he stumbled on the one person he didn't expect to see.  
" What do you want mercenary?" His voice sounded mocking and annoyed. The human should know his place.  
" Tzere is a favor I must do. Tze mignonette aszed." Pushing the tip of his hat back he exposed his one good eye to the vampire.

"Did she? What could she possibly need from you? Except food of course."

" Tze offer was made." Pip smiled before walking up to his opponent." Seras requires I give a meszage. She said to meet at the tree and not be late."  
" That's it? Lousy message from a lousy messenger." The vampire chuckled revealing his fangs.  
" No."

The punch was hard and came faster than expected. He didn't have time to duck as he didn't see it coming in the first place. His glasses fell to floor shattering in the process.

"She said it was for a szhirt? Though I don't know why."  
" Grown some balls, have we? I could snap your neck like a twig."  
" Yes. But tzen tze mignonette would be szad. It would be a crime to make her szad. She is special." Those words only enraged he vampire more as hey were said while his mind was thinking about the kiss he received from the lovely draculina. And yes, he was doing it on purpose. Alucard growled and bared his fangs. He would not stand for it. She was his and his alone.

"A favor for a favor." Pip went on little impressed by the display before him. But inside, he did know better than to push too far. Still, he did promise. "Tze kiss was nice and tze battle too." He kept on walking afterward but was stopped by Alucard's menacing shadows.  
" You dare touch her!" Rage filled his voice and eyes. Hands clenched in fists and the symbols upon his gloves glowed bright red. He smelled and felt the mercenaries fear though he wasn't showing it. The words 'deal' and 'promise' kept on repeating inside his head for some reason. Why?  
"Jealous? Tze battle is over vampire." Pip said calmly.

"Is it?" Their eyes locked on each other.

"Tze kiss was mine but tze mignonette…..tze choice is already made vampire. Tzat choice I will respect."

Taking a deep breath Pip continued on walking straight through the mass of darkness and came out unhurt on the other side. After that he just kept on going hands in his pockets. The vampire turned in the other direction still raging with anger and watched him leave from the corner of his crimson eye. Though ripping him apart was something he most desired doing, he knew hurting him was useless. That damn mercenary was right about making _her_ sad. And the question lingered. Did she choose really?

_Yes._

_Go. Do it._

You_ know you want to. Go._

_Go._

_Do it.__  
__Do it._

The lost voices were urging him on. The dark voices were never more right.

To be continued...

Till next time and please leave me a small review if you liked it. There's more to come. :)

_"I should so punish you Police girl." His voice deep and sensual, he made sure to hiss that last part. His mouth right next to her right ear, his breath caressing and moving over her sensitive skin._  
_" Why?" The draculina whispered back just as playfully._  
_" For making me cave into your desires."_

_Bye, bye_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hi, chapter 5 is up :)

Entering the grand room, one ancient vampire was greeted by the sight of a most beautiful grand tree decorated as one would say to perfection. There were lights, candy, figurines of all shapes and sizes. The tree itself was placed in one of the corners surrounded by a sea of glass as it stood right before the massive windows. A pearl white couch was next to it on the left and before that was a small coffee table. There were large bookcases decorating the other side of the room, a grand fireplace with a roaring fire and even a massive ebony piano opposite of the spectacular tree. Though it mattered very little to the ancient one that it was there or how it looked. Christmas wasn't his thing. It never was in all his long years of wandering the earth and probably never will be. The only thing that didn't bother him this time of year was the cold snow as it remained him of home. Of the majestic mountains he loved so much. Even so, his master insisted on having the blasted thing each and every year. Soft music surrounded the tree and was picked up quite effortless by the vampire's acute hearing. He knew that angelic voice all too well. He grinned and stepped closer.

"You know Police girl that message wasn't very nice." He stopped about a foot before it. It was enough to see her figure behind the decorated branches. She didn't answer. She got his attention.  
"What could you possibly be doing there?"

"Decorating." She finally answered showing him her left hand that held a golden bell in it." Walter promised I could help this year but I never go to. He left my stuff in the box and said I could finish doing it now."  
" As I said. Why the hell would you care? Didn't you stop caring?"  
" Yes." Her head popped out from the other side of the tree revealing her Santa hat and the ribbons within her hair." This is an exception. Tradition." Alucard raised an elegant eyebrow at this? What the hell was she wearing?

"Is this tradition to?" He showed her his broken glasses." Plan on hitting me again anytime tonight?" He grinned. So did she.  
" Nope. I have Pip for that." She phased from her hiding place and reappeared right before him. Taking his left hand in her own, she then placed something in it with her right." And he was happy to help. Care to do the same?"  
Turning her back to him she continued decorating placing a figurine on one of the top outstretched branches. If the little hat made him stare, then the whole outfit left him both speechless and breathless. Well, only if he had actually used his lungs. In the end, the desired effect was more or less the same. His crimson eyes wandered over her flawless, petite frame, now a bit taller due to the high heals she was wearing. The red skin-tight clothes she had on brought out the _assets _even more than her uniform did. Back completely exposed to him and moving as she did in order to reach the top branches. Raising her hand also had a second purpose. It made her jacket rise up just enough to show off a little of the red ribbons hidden underneath. Now, what could she be hiding there?

Not receiving an answer, though she knew very well why, Seras slowly turned back to him. It was only half way thus making her profile stand out. Her left hand was placed on her exposed hip. The sweet invitation was being made once more.

"So? Care to _join_ me _master_?" The once innocent meaning of the phrase disappeared the moment it came out of her mouth. The moment '_join_' and '_master_' left her blood red lips. She had no idea of what she was getting herself into. Or did she? Finally managing to tear his eyes off that pure torture standing in such an inviting way before him, to resist the desire to just rip everything off of her and show her who the _master_ really was, Alucard stared down at his outstretched hand. A silver colored crescent moon with a small golden bell hanging from it rested over his pearl white glove in the palm of his hand. She wasn't serious was she? There was no way he was _decorating_ some blasted tree. He did have his pride after all. He wouldn't step down to a _human_ level.

"Hardly Police girl." Grinning with that insane look on his handsome face he clenched his hand in his fist in an attempt to break the blasted thing. Seras, on the other hand didn't say anything back, just simply placed her left hand over his sopping him in his tracks. She was looking like that again, _lovingly_…though she should be upset.

"Don't. It's my favorite." She then opened his hand with her other hand. Fingers gently gliding over his." To remember."

Alucard just stared at her. Being free meant her mental barriers were up and stronger than ever. She wasn't letting him in, yet still somehow managing to show him so much.  
"What?" His velvet like voice asked caressing her ears. She looked down towards the small item in question.  
"Me." She answered in a most gentle way." After my mom bought it she slipped and fell on the ice. She went into labor and had me. I was two months premature on the 16th." Seras smiled at the stirred up memory." I was an accident at the time, but she always said I was her Christmas present."

Finishing her sentence, she looked back up towards him. Whispering…." Please."…and waiting.

The older vampire looked back, his crimson eyes not leaving hers. Silence fell around them until….he clenched his hand again. This time, however, there was not intent to destroy the small keepsake she held so dear. He leaned in closing he distance between them as he wrapped his left arm around her waist. Fingers spread over her lower back, pulling her to him, pushing her pelvis against his own. The Cheshire cat grin was back with a vengeance.  
" I should so punish you Police girl." His voice deep and sensual, he made sure to hiss that last part. His mouth was right next to her right ear, his breath caressing and moving over her sensitive skin.  
"Why?" The draculina whispered back just as playfully.  
"For making me cave into your desires."

As his right hand moved away from hers, it went around her to place the figurine on a branch above her head. His long serpentine tongue dared out shortly afterwards to trace the line of her throat just over her initial bite marks.

"For that little _favor_."

Sharp white fangs scraped over the still bruised skin, leaving red line in their path and drawing the faintest amount of sweet, virgin blood. She sighed, moaned, eyes once again darkening with rising lust. He always did know which buttons to push. Replacing one hand with another, Alucard moved his left one up her back until it reached that side of her throat. The other still hurt, though not as much as before. He would soon fix that. Meanwhile, the right descended, going over her hip and abdomen, stopping only when it reached the front of those red, short shorts she was wearing. Opening the button he bit down causing her to scream. The pain came, so did the pleasure. Unlike her previous punishment this one was pure ecstasy. No, more than that. She could fell her skin burning around his fangs. Her body wasted no time in arching into his, chest pressing strongly against his harder one.

/ Screaming so soon? I'm just beginning my draculina./ Alucard's fangs sank deeper drawing more of the crimson nectar, more moans. Being offered more skin as he girl tilted her head back and to the side. The Santa hat fell off; her hands were gripping his broad shoulders for support. Her eyes were getting blurry, hazy even. She was so close…..so very close….then…..it stopped. Just like that. He pulled back liking the rest of the using blood from her damaged vein. The bruise was no longer present. She half moaned, half whimpered while nuzzling her right cheek against his left.

" Now….how should we go by it little _slave_?"  
" How do you wish _my master_?" She mimicked his actions by liking the blood from the corner of his mouth. Instead of answering, the vampire pulled at the hem oh her shorts making them disappear in the process. His hand the returned to its former place on the small of her back. Locking eyes with him, Seras moved her right hand over his left arm until it reached his wrist, all the while making both her gloves vanish into thin air. Her fingers came into contact with his own pale skin as they slowly went under his glove. She was pushing it off. The simple action sent chills all through out her body and his. His skin was incredibly soft to the touch. It became ruff though, when she reached the sign of his eternal servitude to the Hellsing blood line. The pattern wasn't just on the white fabric, but permanently engraved on him as well. It was gone in less then a minute. She didn't say anything afterwards, simply started planting butterfly kisses along his cheek and jaw. His inviting lips were next to follow, staining them redder than they were with her lipstick. The kiss itself wasn't passionate or wild. Instead very playful. Teasing if you will.

That one gloveless hand resumed its position on her throat. For only several moments more, the other also stood still until starting its journey form her hip to her flat abdomen. The second glove was quickly discarded by his ancient powers. They were after all in the way. And the addend skin…it served its porpoise immediately as the kiss grew in intensity. Pushing both the red coat and the black jacket beneath with her left hand, Seras then broke the heated kiss.

"Is this punishment enough master?"

The sensual words were like a dagger stabbing you in the heart then twisting within the wound to make it all the more intolerable, painful. She was on thin ice, very thin ice. And yet, it pleased him greatly that she would play the game instead of cowering away or hiding behind some sort of excuse. She was fun to toy with; a worthy opponent and he would milk it for all it was worth till the right moment came along.

"Remember _satisfied_ Police girl? I'm a long way from it."

His ebony hair began to grow, shadows from it and pulling at the coat to remove it as his hand were currently unable to do so.  
"There is still the matter of that alleged kiss."  
"What kiss?" Seras asked looking most innocent as she smiled revealing her own sharp little fangs in the process." I don't remember pleasure from any other kiss but yours."

"Yet your lips are marked with it." He mover his index finger from her cheek to her, now lipstick free and swollen, lips and traced the bottom one. Before he knew it, her fangs descended nicking the tip and releasing his powerful immortal blood.

Now, being unconscious while fed the blood of your master, the most powerful vampire to walk the earth was one thing. Being awake while it happened was a whole different thing. The scent, the taste, the exquisite flavor. Liquid power, madness, insanity, lust and desire. All bottled up in one pure, mind-blowing sin. It was a truly magnificent thing. Her pupils dilated, fangs grew longer, her eyes closed as her head tilted back and a powerful moan escaped from between her lips. Why? How? How the hell could she have denied herself this forbidden pleasure? Her master's blood. How could she have resisted for so long? There were barely a few drops staining her lips as they were spread over the soft surface by his moving finger. Yet it completely woke everything within her. And this time there was…..nothing left.

Her tongue could not stand the torture any longer and dared out to collect the intoxicating crimson nectar. Another moan escaped. Watching his former fledgling virtually burst with the need for his blood, pleased the ancient one greatly. It made his fiery eyes glow and darken a few shades. He began laughing most satisfied at the sight before him.  
" Yes drink. Drink little _slave_ for there is much to come."

Allowing her only a few seconds more, he pulled his hand away earning a sigh of displeasure from his sweet toy. No longer bothering to undo the button keeping her jacket in place, he ripped it open and pushed it off of her shoulders. The white button flew somewhere in the room and the red ribbons came out, gliding smoothly over her soft, pale skin until they reached their designated destination. As he released the red fabric, the piece of clothing slid down her arms landing behind her feet on the wooden floor. The present had been exposed. He liked his lips.

_Punish.__  
__Yes punish._  
_Disobedient child. She should know better._

_Don't let her have it._

_No._

_Yes.__  
__Yes do it._  
_Do._

_All she wants._

_All she desires.__  
__All you desire._

A yes, the voices. He had been wandering when they would pop out. Perfect timing I guess. Purring in pleasure with that deep, sensual voices of his, Alucard spoke making Seras fix her gaze on his tempting lips.  
" Such a naughty draculina hiding yourself from your master." His grip tightened on her neck.  
" Well if I'm so bad master….." Gripping a part of his white, cotton shirt, she pulled it out from his black pants. Then let it go and let her palm wander up his stomach and torso in a slow, torturous way. She could easily feel the hard muscles underneath tense at the simple, yet very effective act through the thin piece of material."…why don't you just _spank_ me?" She replied playfully while tugging on his intricate tie and thus bringing his head down to her level. Even with heals on her feet he was still at least half a head taller than she was. Their lips were close enough to touch. Closing her eyes she wasted no time in making sure they were even closer.

/ I'm waiting master…../

/ Oh I plan to do more than _spank_ you. /

Growling he lifted her effortlessly into his strong arms in a sort of '_I'm throwing you on the table and ravishing you_' kind of way. But seeing as there wasn't a table at their disposal, the grand ebony piano on the other side of the room was just as good. One knee resting on the stool, the other on the lid of the keyboard, his lower body pressed against hers as her legs wrapped themselves tightly around his lean waist. Her arms he held firmly over her head with his left hand making her body arch due to the position she was held into. And trust me; she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Seras." Alucard called her name making sure to emphasize each letter as it rolled off his tongue.  
" Yes?"

"Very _nice_. I must agree."

"Only the best for you my master." She began nuzzling at his neck. The tie disappeared giving her more access to her hearts desire. His sinful blood.  
" Such a lovely present should be unwrapped, wouldn't you agree my _dear_?"  
" Yes." The draculina's sharp fangs started leaving red marks all over his pearl white skin above the jugular. All she needed was a sign. His approval.

"Drink."

It was all she wanted to hear. Her mouth closed down upon the desired spot puncturing the vein and releasing immortal blood. She bit down harder as the crimson touched her tongue, moaned and drunk hungrily gulp after sinful gulp.

/ Merry Christmas indeed police girl. / Alucard purred within her mind while his free hand went for that lovely bow above her chest. Unwrapping a present had never been better than it was now. The bow came undone. The ribbons were scattered over the floor.

To be continued...

Till next time and please review. Bye, bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Many, blissful, hours later the undead beauty and her beast were sprawled out before a roaring fire enjoying the warmth it provided. Its light shone upon pale white skin and midnight black fur making them glow gently. A pair of long slender bare legs came next followed after by the head of a most imposing creature.

/ Why is it you enjoy my presents this way so much? /

Positioned in a semicircle around her petite frame, head rested over her stomach just under her chest, he acted like a giant pillow for her to lean against. Red eyes watching her every move as she turned her head to the right. Her pale cheeks still stained red, crimson orbs soft and gentle, hair messy as the golden strands merged with his black ones. Lips parting to give him a most beautiful smile and the fresh marks on her, no longer bruised neck, a testimony of the blood he'd taken in the mitts of passion. He was pleased, most pleased. That sweet virgin blood within her veins was forever tainted. Virgin no more, his name on her lips still lingering in his mind and ears. The warm fire caressed her exposed skin, its shadows playing over it as the only thing covering her was his former white, cotton shirt now gracefully draped over her chest, abdomen and upper half of her thighs. Her left arm was next to his head, between it and her chest, while the other mover over the dens, yet soft fur that was the coat covering him.

"It's a secret." She smiled.

/ I doubt you still have any. I've been _intimately_ familiar with all you have. /

"Then why ask? If you already know from my blood, I mean."

Before she even realized what had happened, she was lying on the cream carpet with her lover above her being passionately kiss. The beast was gone, the prince was back. Blood spilled between their locket lips as they cut their tongues on each others sharp teeth. The side effect of being a vampire, not that they were complaining or anything.  
" You hold very little secrets form me Police girl. Your blood did tell me that, but mine hasn't told you anything but the minimum you require too know. There are things best kept buried and locket away."

"I can understand you know. I've been there too."  
Alucard tapped her nose with his and grinned.

"Last time a showed you it made you scream collapse and have nightmares for a month. Were I to give you full access to the memories within my blood, it would probably drive you insane. "  
" I think I'm already there master." She caressed his left cheek. "After all, I am talking to a wolf, now man, I hear in my head."

The grin widened.

"And the question remains _why?_"

Though the grin made him look mad, his eyes were softer than she'd seen in a long time. Like a puppies. And she couldn't deny them. Sighing with a sweet smile on her lips, she indulged him and answered.

"A puppy is still a puppy no matter its size. You're the biggest puppy I know."

The look vanished in an instance. As did the grin. A puppy? He, the lord of the night. Ruler of all darkness and undead being reduced to something as stupid as a puppy? It was insulting. Yet his actions only made Seras laugh.

"You have puppy urges, tics. When you tilt your head, nuzzle my hand or rest your head on me. It's sweet."

"I'm not sweet Police girl!" He shouted slapping her hand away. "You assume too much!" Trying to pull away from that look she was giving him, he was stopped as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck holding him there. Her face buried in his long silky hair right next to his left ear.  
" Please." She whispered.

"I am not a pet! I may have agreed to this but I will not be mocked! You are not that special Slave!"

"It's not what I meant. Please listen…."  
Why the hell was she comparing him to a dog? Just because he could change into one didn't mean he was one. He was no ones property. Not even Hellsing's though he was bound to his master's blood. He would never be mocked. Never again. It was degrading, insulting.

But her eyes, her eyes sheltered such trust, such loyalty and truth. They were confusing him yet again.

_Fool she mocks you._  
_Dog._  
_Fool._  
_No._

_Yes. Worthless._

It's_ not like that._

Yes_. Just like then. The prison._  
_No. She's different._  
_She's nothing._

Everything_. Ours._

_No lies._  
_Fool._  
_Gentle._  
_She knows._  
_She'll tell._

_No._  
_Yes. Everything._

_You're weak._

_He_r_ eyes. You know._  
_Don't._  
_She looks like that. At you always. It's there._

_Don't say it._

You_ know. Let go._  
_No._  
_You know….love..._  
_No._  
_Love….._

He'd not paid attention to her. The words of the lost voices only served to add more to the confusion. Love? He'd never known love. It was so distant, so long ago that he'd felt it, briefly till it was taken away.

"I love you. I'm sorry….please if I….."

"Love isn't real stupid girl !" He screamed." Just a word humans made up."  
"No. The feeling I….."  
" Seras!"

"I know it's a lie! I know it's not real and that you'll never want me more than just a toy, but I still need to believe in it!" She screamed back grip getting tighter, crimson leaking from her suffering eyes and soul. "I need to hold on to a lie even if it hurts to do so if it at least brings me peace….."

Alucard froze as soon as those words left her mouth. His body tensed, pupils dilated. Those words….they were…..  
"Comfort to know I was at least good enough for a mere moment if nothing else…" Her voice slowly faded away being replaced by another. His mind went blank as an image of a woman all dressed in black appeared before him. Her eyes covered by the long locks that were her black hair._"…if nothing else. If I am weak and worthless in your eyes then know I was strong enough to face you and prove my point. To stand for what I feel and believe. To always stand for y_….."  
" Enough!" Alucard screamed shadows surrounding his body and pulling it free of her grasp. He now stood on his knees, head bowed down and between his hands. His hair, long and flowing, fell over his pale bare shoulders and back, framing his face from sight and finally loosing themselves in the black of his leather pants.

_No! No!_

T_hose words. Make it stop._  
_The pain._

_Her loss._

_Make it stop._  
_Enough._  
_Her loss._

_No. Lies._

_Lies._

"Lies!" He repeated after the lost ones.  
"Alucard…." Seras tried afraid for her master. What did she do?  
"Lies!" He screamed again." No!"  
"Listen to me!" Screaming back, she quickly got up holding the shirt against her chest with one hand and doing the next best thing she knew would help with the other. She slashed the right side of her throat. A deep gash now marred it. The blood would help the blood would bring him back. The scent made him stop in mere seconds. It caught him of guard. His pupils dilated more, eyes darkened to almost black and fangs extended way over his bottom lip. It wasn't just blood. It was_ her _blood: his chosen's blood. It only took less then a second after the bloodlust kicked in. His shadows reappeared wrapping themselves around her just as she managed to turn his head in her direction; into her bleeding throat. He pinned her to the hard floor in a vice like grip, while all she tried to do, all she wished to do was bore her throat out to him even more. The invitation made, razor sharp fangs descended upon it, biting with no concern for her well being. Sinking deep and deeper, drawing more blood and sourcing her soul, making her arch under him and moan. Loose herself to the pleasure and not the pain it brought her.

**And the voices….**

_The blood…_

_Yes._

_The blood. Take it.__  
__Take all of it._  
_Bring her here. Make her one._

"No_."_

_Not another voice.__  
__Yes."_  
_Bring her._  
_No."_  
_Don't let her be lost._

**The memory.**"…._I stand…."_

_Save her._

_Have her._

The hidden face before his bloody eyes. Her words." …._I stare for the strength it brings me, the joy and love I feel. I stand for you are my strength. Now and always."_

Releasing the draculina with a loud moan as her blood continued to flow from her wound and his mouth, his body collapsed over her smaller one covered by the mass of black hair like a blanket. His face buried in the crook of her neck, his serpentine tongue dared out to lick the drug. Seras's eyes were glassy, her lips parted and cheeks stained even with the amount of blood she had lost. The body shook forcefully, her breathing was elaborated. Her soul burned.

_Eyes.__  
__Eyes…_

_Her eyes…._

" They confuse me." Alucard finished the sentence. His own voice a mere whisper now." Your eyes….you look at me like her….my mother…."  
His right hand gripped her neck squeezing it but not enough choke or cause her pain. Her hands, however, stroked his hair gently.

"Why? Why do you stare?"

_Lies.__  
__All lies._

"It brings me joy." Was her answer back. Her words a reflection of the feeling inside her heart. The feeling he felt coming from her blood." You make me happy."

_No._  
_ Why?_  
_She loves you._

_The girl loves you…this time.._

_Yes. It's different._  
_It's different now._  
_She loves you._  
_The girl…the girl…_

"Seras." He hissed her name in both anger and lust as he tightened his grip and moved to face her. She could now see the darkness within his eyes. His mouth inches away from hers. Dripping blood. Yet it did not frighten her. Instead….

"You lied." Her tongue dared out to like her blood from his stained lips. The gesture sending pleasure throughout both their bodies. "You do remember."

"You confuse me."

"So?" She kissed him passion growing quickly.

_Desire._  
_ Yes._  
_Lust. It's just lust._

No_ love…._

_"It's love and lust."_ The draculina's voice joined in silencing all the rest. Bringing him peace." _You don't need to know everything. But in the end, it's mostly love my love."_  
Holding him close she opened her soul to him. To do as he pleased with it. Her right hand moved through his hair, the left over his back leaving red lines over it as her sharp nails pressed into the soft skin. A sound similar to a growl was released from his chest as the shadows filled the room, extinguishing all light. He pinned her further, discarded that blasted shirt while having it ripped to pieces. There was no escape. And even if there were, she didn't have any intention of using it. His free arm wrapped itself around her waist, bringing her closer, wrapping her slender legs around his waist. Bringing her closer. It was all she needed, wanted and desired. All his soul needed as well. There was sweet peace, soothing and unconditioned. It extinguished his rage, calmed the restless voices, pleased his very soul like none had ever managed to do. The utter beauty of it any, the peace he'd long wanted to help him sleep. Her voice, the angelic sound coming from her lips as she called his name over and over, surrendering completely. Nothing mattered that moment. There was no longer light and darkness, life and death. There was only the feeling, the touch and the desire. The heat and the slide. The raw, uninhibited passion between them. Screams of pain, screams of pleasure. Screams of pure lust and love. Bodies arching, moaning, moving, blood flowing, mixing, moving, moving…

If making love was ecstasy, initiation into the world of ultimate pleasure, gateway to heaven, then this…this was beyond heaven. This was….there were no word to explain it. The beast surrendering and giving itself to beauty. To the angel turned demon as the devil himself became lost from his path. And it the end, the very end, she had to admit he had been right. _Love_, love truly was just a made up word. A restriction, a boundary set by those with no possibility of experiencing something so pure, so perfect. What it truly meant _to love_. To feel and trust the one bringing you pleasure like you would do yourself. To be one with that person in every sense of the word. To open the door and just walk in no questions asked, regardless of the consequences it may bring or the hardship needed to be endured.

Breaking that one finally, crimson eyes locked on each other. Blood stained lips apart, yet close enough to touch, their bodies and very souls tired but never before more alive than in this moment. Both breathing heavily, though they didn't need to. Smiling with such pure love and passion in her eyes, Seras moved her hand to cup his left cheek and trace it softly.

"Is this?" Her voice a whisper.

"Yes." Alucard replied before licking the blood off her crimson lips.

"This is_** satisfied**."_

And why stop there? The night was still, _so very young…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Epilogue**

"Alucard!" Sir Integra screamed from the pit of her functional lungs, her voice clearly heard throughout the entire mansion. She and Walter had finally returned three days later only to find _' Hell'_ waiting for them. The once beautiful living room was a complete mess as not to use more harsh analogies. The curtains were mostly all ripped apart, books and pages were scattered all over the floor near the bookcases with the broken shelves. There was coal all around the fireplace staining the cream carpet black, and the once pearl white sofa was now stained crimson on three of the four cushions. Not to mention the bloody hand prints on the rest of the damaged fabric. There was, what appeared to be, the remains of a white shirt and red ribbons scattered all over her grand piano and on the floor under it. Blood was also there and the small stool was broken in two. The coffee table was none existing ant the nice crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling was now resting in the middle on the floor, its pieces reaching every nook and cranny of the large room. What the hell happened here?  
"Please calm yourself Sir Integra." Walter tried his best to subdue her raging temper.  
"Calm? I am calm!" She shouted back." This is your fault Walter! You said not to do anything! It's your head, remember?"

Coughing, the old retainer tried to maintain an innocent appearance.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this. After all, it's nothing that can't be fixed."  
" I'll fix you if you don't shut up! That god damn vampire! I'll have him hung by his toes as soon as I find him! And that pet of his!"

Walter sighed. It was a good thing the two had gone off somewhere. Knowing Alucard it was probably the reason they left in the first place.

And as the knight screamed her head off in furry; the door opened revealing a familiar figure and accent.  
" Wow. And I thought our party wasz bad."

Sir Integra's rage filled icy eyes made him stop in his tracks just as he entered the room. If eyes could kill, he would have been dead a long time ago.  
" And I suppose you were all drunk and oblivion to everything mercenary!"  
" Well…." Pip started scratching the back of his head. "….yes."

"I should have all of you fed to the dogs! And what of my cellar? What did you do?"  
" Tze cellar? No, no. None of tze men set one foot in it. Tze two rooms and everything elsze just as agreed."

Her anger only grew.

"How stupid do you thing I am? The door was opened with the combination! Who else?"

"Well…" The mercenary tried his best to put his mind to work on finding a good excuse. The lie had to be good. Very good….  
"O dear." Walter interrupted, almost, sounding upset. "I did get the whine for the Queen' present from the cellar. I must have forgotten to lock the door after Alucard came asking about a tree for some reason. Terribly sorry."

Both Integra and Pip just stared at the retainer. There was silence for a moment. After that the knight pinched the base of her nose in a failed attempt to calm herself. Guess anger won in the end.  
" Idiots! All of you!"

Storming out of, her once favorite, room, she slammed the door behind her so forcefully it caused the remainder of the damaged and cracked windows to shatter completely. The glass fell to the floor joining the pieces of the chandelier and the books.

"That went well." Pip said taking a small DVD case from his back pocket and throwing it in Walters's direction. He caught it effortlessly. After all, there was quite a bit of interesting information on it.

"None sat foot did they?"

Pip grinned. " There are….better ways of entering a room tzen just walking."  
"Yes. More interesting ones." He looked at the DVD in his right hand.  
"Still, if I am Walter. Why are you helping us?"  
Smiling, Walter replied.

"Let's just say I owe a special girl a favor."

End.

That's it, the END. Hope you've enjoyed this small Christmas tale and don't forget to leave me a little something :).

Who knows, maybe they'll be more AXS stories in the future. Bye, bye.

Shadow


	8. Chapter 8

New story...

I'm starting a new AXS story and this was the quickest way to let you know about it. if you enjoyed the others I'm quite sure you'll like this one as well. It's called **Angels fall while vampires bathe and mortals cheat. **It will probably be available sometime later today.

bye, bye


End file.
